bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
James Glenn
This article and it's contence is property of Raptorgirl49 for her use in fanfictions. "Don't get cocky so soon, I'm a tough critic to please." -to Revived Minor twelve Orders. 'James Glenn ' is a main male protagonist, though he was originally an major antagonist in the series. James is the future son of Jesse Glenn and Zenet Surrow. He is a Haos battler and his Gaurdian Bakugan is Haos Lumagrowl. He was the Haos battler of Dark Nebula and is now the Haos battler of the Visitors. He is of Gundalian decent. Facts 'Name - '''James Glenn '''Aliases - '''Jamie (affectionate name by his two teamates and parents) Jay (affectionate name by his two teamates) Jesse Jr./Zenet Jr. (by Minor Twelve Orders, depending on his current mood) Master James (only by Lumagrowl) '''Gendar - '''male '''Race -' Gundalian 'Planet -' Gundalia 'Age - '''18 '''Attribute -' Haos 'Gaurdian Bakugan - '''Haos Lumagrowl '''Occupation -' Member of the Gudalian Forces Haos Battler of Dark Nebula(formerly) Haos Battler of The Visitors 'Relatives - ' Lumagrowl - Gaurdian Bakugan Jesse Glenn - future father Zenet Surrow - future mother Contestir - mother's Gaurdian Bakugan Plitheon - father's Gaurdian Bakugan Appearence Like his two fellow teamates, James's human and normal apperance look very much alike with a few modifications. James's hair is short cropped blond and has a permanent wind-blown appearance to it, his eyes are also a bright green color. The Haos battler's clothing mainly consists of: a white vest, a black dress shirt, a red tie, a white pair of pants and a white jacket with a customized black lining design. Without his human disquise James's jacket collar becomes more pronounced like his father's and the same kind of formation wraps around his head though it is mostly hidden by the battler's bangs in the front. There are also horn like formations wrapping around his elbows on either arm. He also has a Gundalian's normal clawed feet, hands and reptilian like eyes. Personality James is actually the most level headed normal tempermented member of The Visitor. The Haos battler often times uses this calm demenor of his to become the negotiator between his other much more tempermental teamates. He is observent and often uses this as well as his quick thinking to twist situations to his advantage when it comes to bakugan battles. Despite being calm most of the time, James does have two sides of his personality that he inherited from his mother and father that have ways of creeping up every now and again. James has seemed to inherited his mother's high energy and his father's actor-like persona. The Haos battler has a habit of slipping into what his teamates call his "Actor Moments", also known as "Jesse Moments" by the previous Minor Twelve Orders generation. James can also become very energetic with sparodic bursts of energy and enjoys messing with his other two teamates in the same way that his mother did. History Born to Jesse and Zenet on Gundalia, James grew up in the same peacefull enviroment as his teamates did. From a young age James grew up around bakugan and battling knowing that he was going to be a battler and eventually join the Gundalian Forces like both his parents and their partners. He met his Gaurdian Bakugan when he was young, about fourteen, hanging out around the Gudalian Palace one day not knowing exactly who the bakugan was. James and the bakugan spent the rest of their time together unknowingly forming the basis of a bond with each other. When the Haos battler introduced the new bakugan to his parents and the rest of the members of the Minor Twelve Orders, they were surprised to recognize Haos Lumagrowl.........the former Gaurdian Bakugan of Kazarina, the former Haos battler of the Twelve Orders that was broken up and it's members all deacessed in the Neathian-Gundalian War several years ago. Despite their past history with each other, Lumagrowl and the Minor Twelve members had moved on thus making the Haos bakugan James's permenant battle partner. When he was seventeen, James met and became friends with Aquos battler Alec Brown and his Gaurdian Bakugan Aquos Marina. A year later he befriended Sydney Krawler and her Gaurdian Bakugan Darkus Leonidas. With the addition of the Darkus pair to their duo, The Visitors was offically born and the next generation began. Skills And Abilities '*Morphing - ' James has the ability to change his own appearance and voice into that of any other person and back to himself at will. These copies are flawless but there is a small downside to them: if the Gundalian isn't careful then he could slip back into his own voice instead of using the copied person's. His transformations also have absolutely no effect on his Gaurdian Bakugan Lumagrowl. '*Hand To Hand Combat - ' Although he is a Gundalian, James grew up learning hand to hand combat skills before he could battle. As a result, the Haos battler makes quite the formidable opponent to go head to head with....even without his bakugan partner. '''*Scientific Knowledge - '''Though he doesn't have the scientifically engrossed parents to the same degree as his two teamates, James spent more time in the Bakugan Biological Research lab with Lex Krawler and Lena Brown watching the two more experienced battlers and their bakugan at work in the lab then his teamates. On top of this the fact that his Gaurdian Bakugan Haos Lumagrowl used to be partnered to the lab's former director added to his time there growing up and still does to this day. As such he has an impressive scientific mind and way of thinking. Relationships *Haos Lumagrowl - as partners Lumagrowl and James, though it may not always seem it, get along very well. the bakugan is never seen seperated from the Haos battler and it is assumed that the memories of losing his former battler Kazarina has a lot to do with this. the Haos Gundalian battler is very close to his Gaurdian Bakugan and trusts the more experienced member's of their duo judgement whole heartedly in many different circumstances both in and out of battle. *Alec Brown - James and Alec have been shown to be relativly good freinds with each other and work well as a team. They like to mess with each other and often times treat each other as you would expect two brothers to treat each other....though they are no where near related. This may come from their similarities they share with each other, a perfect example being when they both admit they don't and never will understand girls often times refering to their newwest teamate Sydeny Krawler when she is in "one of her momements" as the two boys refer to her tempers as. *Aquos Marina - As teamates James and Marina get along well with each other and share a kind of respect for one another. They work fine in a battle enviroment and have even scolded their partners at the same time on occasion. *Darkus Leonidas - James and the Darkus attributed bakugan get along well with each other. Despite Leonidas's and the Haos battler's Gaurdian Bakugan having a love-hate relationship with each other, James and the Darkus bakugan have been shown as close friends that are capable of coperating fairly easily with each other both in and out of a battle situation. *Sydney Krawler - James has a very sturdy relationship with Sydney though it may not always be highlighted within the series. the Haos battler acts in many ways like the opposite of Alec Brown by playing the big brother-like figure to Sydney. while the young Gundalian does mess with the Darkus battler on several occasions just to mess with her or out of bordem, he is actually quite protective of the group's leader as far as her safety goes and can act mature around her when he feels the need to or wants to do so. Trivia *James was origionally supposed to be a Ventus battler like his father Jesse. *James has inherited Zenet's morphing ability. *His partner bakugan, Haos Lumagrowl, is the same Lumagrowl that once belonged to Kazarina of the Twelve Orders in Gundalian Invaders. *He was made as foil character for Alec Brown. *While he is normally the calm one of the trio, James does have a tendency to slip into Jesse-like Actor's Banter at times. *While he is normally the calm one of the trio, James has inherited Zenet's childish-like energy and it shows at times. *James's appearence is a lot like Sydney's in that it showcases both the attribute (his coat is white because he is a Haos battler) he brawls with and identifies his parents at a glance (he has blond hair for his mother's attribute of Haos and his eyes are bright green for his father who is a Ventus battler). *James's name sounds like ''Jesse ''which is the name of his father. This leads us to believe that he might have actually been named for the Ventus battler. Quotes "And they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks."(using Luminous Rain for the first time against Rubaniod and Plitheon during the fight with the Revived Minor Twelve Orders) "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Haos Lumagrowl!"(sending Lumagrowl into battle) "Go! Bakuasisst! Haos Wings activate!"(activating Lumagrowl's Bakuasisst during a battle) "Yeah but they're just as bad as you and Leo, Lumagrowl. Once they get into it it's not as easy to make them stop....you know that already." (to Lumagrowl watching Alec and Sydney arguee about something) "Would the two of you stop fighting already and suck it up?" (to Darkus Leonidas and Lumagrowl while they are arguing with each other) "Don't get cocky so soon, I'm a tough critic to please."(to Revived Minor Twelve Orders) knmdkscndskfsnkmc.jpg|James suspicious pokjkhjbg.jpg|one of James's burst of energy moments ekfekfnmekfjekfnef.jpg|another Zenet-like moment in the series. James messing with Alec and Sydney calling them a romantic couple. that is before Sydney flipped him.... imagesCA91CB8N.jpg|James showing off his normal cheerful persona imagesCATA1V49.jpg|James's normal persona again dflvksocksckscsk.jpg|James speaking with Lumagrowl in his full bakugan form kdskcsjkcjscksjcskcjsk.jpg|James accepting a challenge for a Bakugan Battle kvjdkcsjckscjskc.jpg sckjsicjscksjicsjcsi.jpg mkdjdskcjscksmkcsck.jpg|James board kmsdknmdskmskcmskc.jpg|James frustrated or angry kscmsakcmskcnsk.png kdskcmckmskcsm.png sksdkcsnkcskcsmkcns.gif skcsmdkcsmk.png|James trying to make up with Sydney just before she flips him for teasing her kdnvjdbscbdscsjc.jpg dsjhdsjcbscjbscjsbcs.jpg dksckdscksdncds.jpg dmksnckscnskdcnds.jpg kjfdndsjcbdsjsbcds.jpg